Due to their relatively small size and complex circuitry, microprocessors tend to generate significant heat. This heat can become problematic when the microprocessor is situated in an enclosure have little or no ventilation. The heat must be controlled or dissipated to prevent damage to the microprocessor and to the surrounding circuitry. Many microprocessors contain heat regulating devices that prevent the microprocessor from overheating.